1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fly line connector. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a connector for fly lines which can permit a fisherman to easily and quickly change leaders without tying knots, and to a method of making such a connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fly lines which are at present recognized as giving best results are those formed of a tubular braiding of synthetic fibers, covered on the outside by a plastic film, thus producing a structure of high strength and with a degree of flexibility in accord with the purpose which said line is to serve. These lines, the size of which varies between 0.5 and 2 mm in diameter, consist of two types--one of uniform diameter commonly known as parallel lines and the other, of appreciable higher price than the foregoing, whose diameter decreases towards the free end, which feature has resulted in the name of rat-tail by which it is known among fishing enthusiasts.
Since the cost of the braided rat-tail tubular line is considerably higher than that of the parallel line, in general the fisherman is not financially able to purchase it despite the advantages which it offers, for which reason, he purchases different sections of parallel line of different diameters and connects them in such a manner as to obtain a line having a behavior similar to that of the costly rat-tail.
On the other hand, both those who use the parallel fly line and those who use the original rat-tail or rat-tail constructed in the manner indicated above, find it frequently necessary to repair their cut lines by splices. For this purpose, it should be pointed out that up to now the work involved in making a splice of a synthetic tubular line constitutes a task which must be carried out slowly and with a great deal of patience, it being impossible to effect it at the fishing site itself since the connection of the broken line is effected by a splice which is then covered with several layers of varnish, each of which must be allowed to dry properly. Therefore, up to the present time, the fisherman whose line is cut sees his fun ruined. Unless he has a spare line, he must bring the line in for repair or else splice it himself; but he can never do this at the fishing site itself for the reasons mentioned above.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,418 to Benoit relates to snells or leaders made of various materials and which are usually attached to the shank of a fishhook by wrapping with a thread. An adhesive is placed on the wrapping to secure the parts together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722 to Handl discloses a connection for tubular fishing lines which comprises a pin with barbs at its ends.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a connector for use in connection with fly lines which can simplify the problem of attaching or changing leaders.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for rapidly changing leaders of a fly line without knots.
It is a still further object to provide fishing line connectors which can be utilized with all types of lines.
It is yet still further object of the invention to provide a fishing line connector which can also act as a strike indicator.